Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Appearance Nel is a female Arrancar that has blue-green hair. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, larger than average incisors, and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes. The remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four of the teeth on it are broken off. The location of her Hollow hole is currently unknown. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown, which, in her original form, tears to become a top and skirt. Her previous form is that of a full-figured woman with long waving hair but otherwise similar features. Her skull mask changes slightly, its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. Personality Nel's appearance is in stark contrast to her vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words one wouldn't expect such a small child to know, such as calling her uvula a "throat penis" and referring to herself as a masochist. Ichigo Kurosaki assumes her Hollow companions are responsible for this. Nel and her companions also represent oddities among Hollows, though most Hollows are evil, Nel actually fears Shinigami, assuming they are in fact the evil ones. In spite of this, she develops an attachment to Ichigo and follows him into Las Noches. During their super sentai intro she prefers the name "Thieves: Nel-Don-Pe." She also seems to speak with a lisp in her child form, frequently pronouncing "S"s as "T"s. As Nelliel, she is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than her child form. She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nnoitra does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". Though Nelliel has proven during her last few minutes as a full-fledged Espada that it is 'acceptable' when it involves vengeance, she does not view even that as a reason to fight. Unlike many of the Arrancar, Nelliel is somewhat pacifistic, and according to her Fracción, has despised engaging in combat even when she was still among the upper ranks of the Espada, unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. It is for this reason that Pesche and Dondochakka decided to simply be content with her child form and banished themselves from Las Noches. She refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated, a trait shared with Kenpachi Zaraki. As witnessed during her numerous fights with Nnoitra, Nelliel's shown to be relatively calm and silent when fighting, preferring to speak only when spoken to, a rather uncommon trait among most Arrancar. She is even shown to enjoy reading, usually seen reading a book after her mission or after waiting for Nnoitra to wake up after their recent battle. Nelliel's also shown to be a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his worth. She's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty. Although having grown up physically, she somehow retains her child-like affection over Ichigo, best-shown when she unexpectedly bear-hugged him after attacking Nnoitra without realizing that Ichigo was losing consciousness (although the anime's flashback of Nel's accident suggested that she was always somewhat childish outside of combat). History Hueco Mundo arc Nel is first seen being chased by Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Bilstin, and Bawabawa. While Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida are running to Las Noches to save Orihime Inoue, they come across Nel and think she is a young human being chased by three hollows. After Ichigo and his friends attack the three, Nel yells at him to stop being mean to them. Ichigo then realizes that Nel is actually a Hollow herself and not a Human. They all then apologize to Ichigo and his friends because they didn't think their game of "eternal pursuit" would cause such a misunderstanding and they all introduce themselves. Nel tells Ichigo that Dondochakka and Pesche are her brothers and Bawabawa is their pet. Ichigo is confused by this as he's never heard of Arrancar having siblings. Dondochakka explains that he just found Nel lying around and that he just had to become her brother. Everyone then decides to ride Bawabawa to get to Las Noches faster. On the way there Ichigo questions if they are really Arrancar since they have a different feel then the ones he met in the human world. Nel explains that the ones who went to the Human world were Numeros, who are Arrancar who are at least as strong as Menos Grande. She continues to explain that they are ruled by the Espada and are combat experts who are "filthy bugs". She then notices that Ichigo is not like an Arrancar either because of his lack of mask and black clothes. Ichigo then tells her he's a Shinigami and that causes to Nel to panic thinking that they will all get killed if they go to Las Noches. All of a sudden Runuganga, the guardian of the white sands, appears and confronts Nel and her friends. Runuganga explains that he got information from Las Noches about people invading and that Nel joining with them is unforgivable and Nel tries to explain that she isn't with them. All of a sudden, Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō and splits Runuganga's head in half. Ichigo believes he's won, but Runuganga gets back up and brings his head back together. Nel explains that he is all of the sand in the area and that he can always come back together. Ichigo, realizing he can't be beaten, decides to escape and think of a strategy. Runuganga says he won't allow that though and forms a massive pit in the sand that starts sucking them down. Ichigo asks Nel if he has a weakness and she explains it's water and he asks where their going to find that. All of sudden a huge blast of ice comes and completely freezes Runuganga. The ice breaks and kills Runuganga. Ichigo looks to see who did that and finds Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Ichigo jumps off of Bawabawa and goes to meet Rukia and Renji. Nel is panicked by this continuing to think that Shinigami are bad. Ichigo returns with Rukia and Renji and they begin riding Bawabawa again. They eventually make it to the side of Las Noches and break into the palace with force. Ichigo and his group break into Las Noches and split into five directions, leaving Nel and her brothers behind. The siblings decide to follow Ichigo but get lost. Nel is the only one who catches up to Ichigo, arriving just in time to be confronted by Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, a Privaron Espada with a number of #103. When Dordonii tries to fire a Cero blast at Ichigo, Nel steps in, absorbing the blast and firing it back. Enraged, Dordonii attacks Nel, who is then saved by Ichigo. Ichigo apologizes to her for holding back his power, which caused her to step in and get hurt. Dordonii then makes an attempt at attacking Nel further to goad Ichigo into using his Hollowfication. Outraged Ichigo places Nel down and Hollowfies attacking and defeating Dordonni with ease, as Nel looks on. Dordonni later wakes up to a drooling Nel who is using her "saliva" to heal his wounds. He then explains to Ichigo and Nel why he has faced them and then goes to attack them again even though he has already lost. Ichigo swiftly takes him down and leaves with Nel. During her trip further into Las Noches with Ichigo, she witnesses his clashes with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada. After Ichigo finishes off Grimmjow, they are suddenly attacked by none other than Nnoitra Jiruga, the 5th Espada. As they fight, Nnoitra notices Nel, recognizes her stating she has become pathetic and asks if her broken mask aches. Ichigo then questions how does Nnoitra know Nel. Nnoitra explains that he wondered why she was here figuring Ichigo brought her but states he realizes now Ichigo brought her not knowing who she really was. Ichigo is confused not knowing what Nnoitra means so the Espada explains that she is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, an ex-Espada. Nel tries to deny the accusation prompting Nnoitra to step on her but Ichigo blocks the attack and while Ichigo is telling Nel to not worry, he is kicked himself and is sent flying. Nnoitra comments that it does seem as though she has lost her memory, but after getting her head broken its no wonder she has forgotten all that has happened. Ichigo questions what does he mean broken, Nnoitra explains as he picks Nel up by her head that he is the one broke her head. Ichigo yells at him to stop and becomes enraged charging at him but Nnoitra counters only for Ichigo to get in close and slash him down the center of his chest. But Ichigo then realizes his blade has made contact but has done nothing. Nnoitra asks if he has already forgotten that there is no way he can cut him with that blade. He then kicks Ichigo again sending him further away, explaining that Nel always made him mad just like Ichigo is doing right now, thus why he broke her head from behind and threw her out of Las Noches. Ichigo screams at him to let her go and rushes to attack him but Nnoitra counters and throws Nel away in the process. As he goes over to a wounded Ichigo he states that its time to end this as he grabs Ichigo's sword arm and breaks his wrist. Seeing Ichigo hurt triggers Nel's transformation into her original form much to Nnoitra's surprise. Nnotira states that she has returned to her original form. Before he realizes it she uses Sonído to move Ichigo to a safe distance away from him. After a small talk with Ichigo who reassures her they are still friends, Nel resolves to face Nnoitra. Though Ichigo is uncertain at first, it is revealed her former rank as 3rd Espada. Nelliel rushes to attack Nnoitra and cuts him across the chest before he can react, surprising him entirely. He tries to attack her but she effortlessly kicks his Zanpakutō away, pushing him off balance and sending him a distance away from her. He eventually stops himself and fires a Cero at her, causing Ichigo to scream out trying to warn her. Nelliel simply places her hand up stopping the blast entirely much it Nnoitra's surprise. She then sucks the entire blast into her mouth fires a Cero Doble at him causing a large explosion. Tesra lets Orihime go as he runs off to aid his master but no sooner than he does that he is sent flying away into nearby debris. Nnoitra appears injured along his right side, asking Tesra who told him to let go of that woman to which he apologizes. Nnoitra smiles at Nelliel and asks what is wrong, he was hit by a Cero that she absorbed and then added her own to it... so why is he still alive? He notes that her face is asking that. He then admits that he forgot about her Cero Doble, her trademark technique. He then explains to her that she doesn't get it as she has forgotten one thing. Since she left Las Noches, he asks her how many years have passed since she disappeared? He then states that she shouldn't think the power of the current Espada is the same as when she was an Espada and that the number on her back is meaningless now. The two Arrancar continue to battle with both facing each other evenly. As they fight Nnoitra asks if she remembers calling him a beast and even saying their strengths weren't even. He then gloats asking how does it feel being beaten to death by the same beast. Nelliel then kicks his Zanpakutō away as Nnoitra goads her, Nelliel tells him its such a pity as it will be difficult to transform again after only just returning to her original form. Therefore she didn't want to resort to it, and she begins to release her Zanpakutō. Nnoitra realizing what she is doing moves to stop her but isn't fast enough and is forced back by the release of reiatsu. He is quickly overwhelmed as Nelliel uses her "Lanzador Verde" technique which he tries to stop with his Zanpakutō but the attack succeeds on getting through regardless slamming him against a slab or rock.34 Nelliel goes to Nnoitra and tells him that its over but he should not despair as she will not take his life. In an instance she reverts back into a child to everyone's surprise. Nnoitra steps on her and laughs then kicks her prompting an enraged Ichigo to attack again, only to be slammed into the ground. After getting bored with fighting Ichigo he commands Tesra to finish him off, to which Tesra releases his Zanpakutō and proceeds to beat Ichigo mercilessly. Nnoitra then forces her to watch as Ichigo is brutalized. She is soon healed by Orihime when Kenpachi Zaraki arrives to fight Tesra, then Nnoitra. It can be assumed she might have regained her memories yet again as she locked eyes with Nnoitra and says his name as he dies. But when Coyote Starrk suddenly appears to kidnap Orihime, she remains on the battlefield as Ichigo leaves to rescue her. Soon afterwards; Nel relalizes that the group and Ichigo is not returning; she stands up to take her leave. She would most likely never see her allies and foes again. Her three 'brothers' came to her and they left into the world of Hueco Mundo soon after... Synopsis Once Burned, Forever Bitter: A Loving Hatred Powers and Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': As a former Espada, Nelliel has much experience at fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra a number of times, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right. In fact, despite Nnoitra's claim that the power levels of the current Espada surpasses the previous one and Nelliel's abilities had not fully recovered, his battle against her proved a losing one, and the only reason why he survived long enough (only to be cut down by Kenpachi later), was because Nelliel kept holding back in the entire battle and she reverted to her child form in the middle of the battle. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Nelliel has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was shown able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She was also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat. *'Sonído Master': Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position and was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed. She was also able to easily take the badly hurt Ichigo to a safer place during one of Nnoitra's attacks. *'Cero Doble': She retains her attack absorption ability in her adult form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble, (Spanish for "double zero"). While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still powerful enough to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar in its released form, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. In her adult form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, owing to the fact that she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power, as befits the former third Espada. *'Hierro': Nelliel, while in her original form, has hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitra's blade with a kick, and showing no signs of injury. *'Enhanced Strength': Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel is capable of fending off attacks from even gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launching her opponent several meters away with a single punch and slicing the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent effortlessly in one swing of her Zanpakutō. She is also capable of stopping Nnoitra's Cero barehanded. *'Immense Spiritual Power': Formerly being one of the top 3 members of the Espada, Nelliel may have been forbidden to release her Zanpakutō inside the dome of Las Noches. Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fracción to sense it from a large distance. Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. This is also due to the fact that like Ichigo, her reiatsu is constantly leaking out. *'High Intellect': While in her adult form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her child-like antics can sometimes block her intelligence, latching onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. *'Healing Saliva': Her saliva seems to possess some form of weak healing power. It is activated by her reaching into her mouth and massaging her uvula, causing her to vomit. The vomit has a similar appearance to saliva, leading her to believe that it is, this attibute was passed over to her adult form; and the rate at which the saliva heals is incresed to a moderate amount. Zanpakutō Gamuza (羚騎士 (ガミューサ), Gamyūsa; Spanish for "Chamois", Japanese for "Antelope Knight"): Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back (somewhat similar to Nnoitra's). Resurrección: Its release command is "Declare" (謳え, utae). Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding vicinity. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her hollow masks horns become longer and more curved and also extends slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by armored white spaulders that come across the shoulder blade to the neck, she has white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of the arm that aren't covered by armor are covered with a black material as well as her hands. There is a white armored ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materializes their weapons upon their true forms being unleashed). All these features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or a jouster. *'Enhanced Strength': While in her released form, her might increases further. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in her released state, her spiritual power increases significantly. Resurrección's Special Ability - Lanzador Verde (翠の射槍 (ランサドール・ヴェルデ), ransadōru verude; Spanish for "Green Lancer", Japanese for "Jade Lance"): Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra as well as break his Zanpakutō that he was using to block the attack. *'Rayo Verde Trastos': (lit, Spanish for Green Lightning Tackle, グリーンライトニングはタックル) is another technique that Nelliel may utilize while in her Resurreccion. When using it; she may charge towards her enemy. When done; she 'slams' a 'wall' in the air. Upon charging; she builds up a large amount of electrical and spiritual energy. After impacting the air-wall; the green lightning energy build-up from her body will shoot across the distance between she and her opponent. When done; the energy will strike the opponent and begin to electrocute them; also crawling across spiritual powered defenses to reach her opponent (EX: A wall, Kido, etc...). The pre-requisite of this attack is that she must build-up the lightning by running; and the faster she goes the more damage the attack is; the slower, the weaker. *'Verde Estallo Fuego': (lit, Spanish for Green Fire Outburst, グリーンファイアーバースト) by placing her by placing her lance infront of her, she may toss her lance towards her enemy; much like Lanzador Verde. When this is done; her lance becomes entirely concentrated of green fire; fueled by her spiritual energy. When this fire impacts her target/foe, the green flames will explode; and consume whatever it has touched; devouring the person's/target's entirety. A devestating trait; after the fire has exploded and impacted; Gamuza will reappear in her hand; and the lance returned to it's natural state; allowing her to use this technique without worry of disarming herself. *'Cañón de Taladro': (lit, Spanish for Cannon Drill, キャノンドリル) by adding spinning momentum to her Bala or Cero; Nelliel may give all her spiritual pressure related offenses a deadly bonus to their power levels; capable of breaking through a foe's defense with relative ease. This ability is noded by trifocal energy forming her attack or blast. Nel may simply shoot this energy from her mouth; or from her lance and hands. This attack is designed to tear through physical offense and defense. *'Ácido Pantalla': (lit, Spanish for Acid Screen, 酸スクリーン) when Nelliel chooses; she may place a solid polygon/cube around her body. This large polygon reachs a large radius; pushing back physical presences and flying objects. When coming into contact with physical or spiritual objects/people/attacks; the large defensive cube will place a degrading effect on whoever/whatever is in the box-defense. The closer one get's to the user within the box; the faster the acidic effect will grow; eventually melting the foe to their bones and heart; leaving only a visible skeleton frame with organs intact. *'En Piedra': (lit, Spanish for Into Stone, に石) by placing her pressure into her double-lance; Nel may pierce her foe's skin and body; once it contacts the muscle and bone in the area she stabs; the flesh and things listed will turn into stone; more of the body will be absorbed into stone the longer the lance stays in her foe. (EX: She holds the lance there, pinned to a wall, etc...) If she stabs her lance into steel, water, ice, and and many other substances; allows for Nelliel to petrify many an attack or defense that lies against her. The stone will vanish upon eletricty touching the stone; or her releasing back to her human state (if they are already not all stone). *'Aliento de Hielo': (lit, Spanish for Ice Breath, 氷ブレス) upon pulling heat away from the air; gathering it into her mouth from the air; or around her spear; she may add moisture to the air; and send out a freezing and chilling blast of ice, sleet and snow towards her foe. Nelliel can choose to turn her Cero or Cero Doble entirely into ice; or just turning Bala ''into ice. A dangerous form; she may transfer her spiritual offense; easily into physical offense. This ice is propelled at low but consistant speeds if fired from the mouth; allowing her to freeze her foe in their tracks easier. When used from her lance or hand; the ice is much quicker; intended to act as bullets or handicappers. Not only can the ice shifting powers alter her own techniques; it may alter enemies spiritual offenses and defenses. (EX: Kido, Cero, Spiritual Energy...) a cruel way to halt a foes attempts to defend or attack. *'Trillizo Cero': (lit, Spanish for Triple Cero) By consuming the energy from her previous ''Doble Cero, Nelliel may place all that energy, and the last attack absorbed. Allowing for the force to be trippled, and quadrupled towards her foe. A deadly show of force, she mastered this technique over the years. It has been shown absorbing Nnoitira's Cero and Cero Parejo to send out a destructive back-lash of devestation. Fracción/Relationships *'Dondochakka Bilstin' (ドンドチャッカ・ビルスタン\, Dondochakka Birusutan) is a large, spotted, humanoid Arrancar with a tiki mask and compound eyes. He appears to speak with a Yakuza-style accent (Mafia in the Dubbed episodes). He often ending his sentences with "dont'cha know" ("know what I'm talkin' 'bout?" in the dubbed episodes) - and is fairly tame in comparison to other Hollows. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he's worried about something. *'Pesche Guatiche' (ペッシェ・ガティーシェ, Pesshe Gatīshe) is a seemingly harmless, humanoid Arrancar whose mask resembles an insectoid head with a large pair of mandibles. He wears an eye patch and a loincloth. His Hollow hole is slightly lower than normal, positioned near his stomach instead of his chest. He and Dondochakka were once Nelliel's Fracción, but had their masks forcibly removed by Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz, and were left for dead with Nel. After realizing that their master had reverted to a defenseless child, he and Dondochakka pledged to protect her. According to Pesche, they hid their true identities from Nelliel because they feared not doing so might cause her memories to come back. Neither of them wanted this, because Nelliel strongly disliked fighting, and in her child form, she would no longer have to fight. He and Dondochakka spent the following time traveling around Hueco Mundo, keeping Nel amused with games like eternal tag, while still training (probably without her knowledge) to better protect her. *'Bawabawa' (バワバワ, Bawabawa) is a giant, eel-like hollow whose mask consists of a simple plate on his head with a pair of horns. He is a parasite that Dondochakka keeps inside him if not out, giving him a particular Fracción-state. He acts as both a pet and transportation for Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nelliel. Bawabawa tends to get upset for not being included in the group's super sentai-styled introduction sequences. *'''Nnoitra Jiruga: '''Upon entering the Espada, Nelliel and Jiruga had strong different points of views. Jiruga thrived for battle and slaughter; while Nelliel thrived to keep her fellow Arrancars alive. These view points brought them to hate one another, and Jiruga to challange Nel to battle; to which he lost. Upon betrayal; Nelliel made her way; to friends and to eventually meet Nnoitra again in battle. This led to his later defeat; and eventually lead to Nelliel making a home for herself in Hueco Mundo. Category:Female Category:Espada Category:Arrancar